all is well
by LastMelodya
Summary: Bukannya Hinata tidak mencintai Sasuke, wanita itu sepenuhnya tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika Sasuke meninggalkannya. [ blind collab with Fuyu no Yukishiro untuk #TAKABURC ] [ warning inside ]


**all is well**

 **Naruto (c)** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** au, miss-typos, and other stuffs. Blind collaboration between **Fuyu no Yukishiro** (starter) and **LastMelodya** (finisher).

 _Ditulis untuk memeriahkan #TAKABURC by pindanglicious & Ugya-kun Upaupa_

* * *

 **Note:**... saya nulis sh :'''') iya, saya juga nggak percaya saya benar-benar punya arsip pair ini di akun saya. rasanya ada baaaanyak sekali kata yang ingin saya utarakan, tapi saya bingung sendiri. intinya, buat yang kenal saya, kalian pasti tahu seberapa sulitnya saya menulis di kapal ini hihu. dan untuk penghuni kapal sh, halo, salam kenal! semoga lewat fik ini saya bisa diterima walau untuk sementara c: dan … untuk kak fuyu, halo, kak, kaget, nggak? c: aku nggak nyangka kolaborasi kedua kita dipertemukan di sini :") aku sayang kak fuyu meski kali ini kita beda kubu :") dan semoga, finishing wave yang kubuat ini nggak bikin kakak benci akuh /menggelung/

Selamat membaca! Semoga tidak mengecewakan :")

* * *

[Bukannya Hinata tidak mencintai Sasuke. Wanita itu sepenuhnya tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika Sasuke meninggalkannya. Hinata hanya takut jika Hinata tidak bisa menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik bagi anak mereka kelak.]

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya, ini momen yang paling bahagia dalam hidup Hinata.

Berada di restoran bintang lima, duduk di bangku dekat jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan lampu kota yang indah, hidangan mewah yang Hinata impikan, dan sang kekasih yang duduk di hadapannya, dengan ekspresi datar namun sepasang oniks yang memancarkan keseriusan, telapak tangan menyodorkan sebuah cincin emas berhias mutiara yang ditempatkan pada boks berbahan beledu yang tak kalah mewah.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Seharusnya, sulung Hyuuga itu merona dan perlahan mengangguk dengan sejuta kebahagiaan yang membanjiri dadanya hingga sesak.

Seharusnya.

Tapi ...

Hinata tidak habis pikir kenapa senyumnya mendadak hilang. Hinata tak mengerti kenapa kebimbangan yang langsung memenuhi pikirannya ketika Sasuke melamarnya ketimbang perasaan bahagia yang sering digembar gemborkan oleh si calon pengantin wanita.

Hinata merasa sesak tanpa sebab. Matanya mendadak terasa panas dan tenggorokannya tersekat. Dipandangi lekat-lekat cincin emas itu, menimbangnya lagi ketika secara sekelebat memori tidak menyenangkan hinggap di benaknya. Dirinya ketika masih kecil, sepasang pria-wanita dewasa yang saling diam lalu Hinata yang menunduk sembari memeluk boneka kelinci berukuran sedang.

Ah ...

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak, menatap sepasang oniks yang menatapnya tidak mengerti pun seraut wajah itu tidak menampilkan perubahan berarti.

"Sasu—" Hinata tersekat. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Hinata butuh air untuk melegakan tenggorokannya tetapi Hinata urung mengambil gelas berisi air putih ketika menyadari tangannya gemetar hebat.

Kotak beledu yang sedari tadi terbuka ditutup pelan. Tangan yang menyodorkan kotak tersebut ditarik ke belakang. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan perasaan luar biasa terkejut. Reaksi Hinata jauh dari prediksinya.

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Hinata tetap diam. Tak menggeleng maupun mengangguk, tapi entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa menebak bahwa kedua telapak tangan gadis itu, yang berada di atas paha berlapis dress sutra yang cocok dipakai Hinata tengah mengepal dan gemetar.

"Aku ...," Hinata menatap Sasuke semakin dalam, sebelum wanita itu membawa sepasang telapak tangannya ke wajah dan menangis tersedu. "Maaf ... aku minta maaf."

Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa wanita Hyuuga di depannya ini menangis.

* * *

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lesu. Wanita itu dengan tanpa semangat menuju kamarnya, menyalakan lampu kamar lalu membiarkan tubuhnya menghantam tempat tidur. Hinata kembali mengangkat punggungnya ketika merasakan air matanya yang kembali ingin keluar. Telapak tangannya terkepal, memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak, sementara tangannya yang lain mati-matian menyembunyikan air matanya.

Hinata melukai Sasuke-nya. Hinata menyakiti _Sasuke-nya._

Masih terbayang raut wajah Sasuke saat itu. Kecewa, terluka. Meski setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke mengatakan untuk melupakan lamarannya dan mengantar Hinata pulang, Hinata tahu luka yang dalam yang telah ditorehkannya kepada Sasuke.

Maaf.

Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf.

Hinata terisak. Kenangan-kenangan akan Sasuke merembes keluar, Kenangan masa kecil berloncatan memasuki otak Hinata. Berebutan ingin dimuat pada otaknya, menorehkan luka ketika ingatan itu berputar, dan kembali teringat.

"ARGH!"

Satu buah teriakan, disertai suatu barang yang pecah mengakhiri malam yang menyakitkan untuk Hinata.

Malam itu, Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

* * *

Ketika berusia lima tahun, Hinata melihat ibunya menangis.

Di depannya, sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi yang tak pernah banyak bicara, meneriaki ibunya. Sebagian, Hinata kecil tidak tahu apa yang diucapkannya, tapi Hinata merasa sakit.

"SUDAH CUKUP!"

Teriakan ibu Hinata membuat Hinata kembali tersentak. Di matanya yang berwarna keunguan, sang ibu berubah menjadi sosok nenek penyihir yang menakutkan. Di depannya sekarang, sang ayah berubah menjadi sosok berwarna hitam mengerikan yang semakin membesar seiring volume makian sang ayah pada ibunya yang semakin naik.

Detik itu, Hinata menangis.

Sebagai anak satu-satunya, Hinata terbiasa dimanja. Biasanya, ibunya akan dengan sigap mendatanginya ketika mendengar Hinata menangis. Biasanya, ketika ayahnya tahu Hinata menangis, sang ayah akan memberikannya ice cream rasa cokelat kesukaan Hinata. Biasanya, ibu dan ayah Hinata akan dengan sigap memberi perhatian agar Hinata berhenti menangis.

Tapi saat ini mereka sibuk dengan keegoisan mereka masing-masing.

Tak mendengarkah mereka jika anak mereka menangis? Tak tahukah mereka bahwa mereka telah menakut-nakuti anak mereka satu-satunya?

"Okaasan," Benci melihat kedua orang tuanya berubah menjadi monster jelak menakutkan, Hinata beringsut mendekati sang ibu, menarik ujung pakaian ibunya untuk mencari perhatian. Tapi ibunya masih sibuk berteriak kepada ayahnya. "Hiks ... Okaasan ..."

Hinata menarik ujung baju ibunya lebih keras, berharap mendapat perhatian, tetapi yang Hinata dapat adalah penolakan. Ibunya menjauh, mendekati lemari pakaian, memasukkan sembarang baju ke dalam tas lalu memakaikan Hinata jaket sebelum menggendong tubuh kecilnya.

"Mau ke mana kamu?" Hiashi bertanya dengan nada membentak, Hinata beringsut memeluk leher ibunya yang kali ini ditanggapi oleh sang ibu.

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu!"

Sang ibu membalas pertanyaan ayah Hinata dengan nada dingin yang menyakitkan.

"Okaasan ... Okaasan ... kita mau ke mana?"

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Okaasan ... "

Ibu Hinata semakin berjalan cepat.

"Oka—"

"Berisik, Hinata!"

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata dibentak oleh sang ibu. "Jangan nakal!"

Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, berhenti menangis dan hanya dapat melihat rumah dan sosok ayahnya yang semakin kecil sebelum tak terlihat sama sekali.

* * *

Hinata tersentak.

Air matanya mengalir deras, matanya terasa perih. Hinata tertidur untuk beberapa detik, dan selama beberapa detik itu, mimpi masa lalu yang membuatnya takut kembali menguat dalam otaknya.

Hinata memeluk tubuhnya, terisak. Dia takut, sangat takut. Memori-memori itu menari-nari di sepasang matanya. Perlahan membentuk tayangan televisi. Terasa nyata bergerak di matanya, dengan arahan sutradara entah siapa hingga gadis itu bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana dirinya dulu. Bagaimana perasaannya yang hancur ketika kedua orangtuanya bercerai, ketika ibunya berubah drastis, ketika ayahnya tak ada lagi di meja makan, ketika ...

Hinata memeluk dirinya semakin erat. Ketakutan itu semakin menjalar. Hinata menutup mata, menghindari memori yang memutari dirinya, tapi bahkan, ketika matanya tertutup, masa lalu itu kembali terlihat.

"Tolong ..." Hinata berbisik. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tolong ... tolong ... tolong. Tolong..."

Ketika sepasang lavendelnya menangkap ponsel yang berkedip-kedip di nakasnya. Satu wajah perlahan terlihat. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya perlahan mendekat, semakin jelas di sepasang mata lavendel Hinata dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Hinata dengan langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mencari satu nama.

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 _Hinata menangis._

Uchiha Sasuke melempar sembarang handuk yang disampirkan di lehernya. Tak ada ekspresi datar yang menjadi ciri khas bungsu Uchiha tersebut, dan itu semua karena wanita yang sudah dikencaninya selama tiga tahun menolak lamarannya, dan menangis.

Sasuke tak habis pikir.

Di mana letak kesalahannya? Sasuke yakin sekali bahwa buku-buku dan film-film romantis menyarankan Sasuke untuk melamar Hinata di restoran berbintang, dengan tempat duduk dekat dengan jendela, iringan musik klasik yang menambah kesan romantis, dan ajakan Sasuke yang tanpa ragu.

Seharusnya, Hinata tak menolak itu semua!

Tak tahukah Hinata betapa malunya Sasuke melakukan hal romantis yang sama sekali bukan kebiasaannya? Tak tahukah Hinata sekacau apa tingkahnya beberapa hari sebelum malam ini tiba? Tak tahukah Hinata, demi malam ini, Sasuke harus mengurangi jam tidurnya demi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan berkeliling mencari referensi restoran dan cincin untuk lamaran?

Tak tahukah Hinata?

 _"Maaf_ _..._ _aku minta maaf."_

Kalimat itu terngiang jelas, kemudian wajah Hinata yang menangis kembali terlihat, dan perasaan Sasuke semakin tak keruan.

Kenapa Hinata menangis? Kenapa Hinata tidak ingin menikah dengannya? Apa Hinata tidak mencintainya? Jika memang begitu, kenapa ... Hinata mempertahankan hubungan mereka sampai tiga tahun lamanya?

Dering ponsel terdengar dan Sasuke mengerang.

Saat ini dia tidak sedang ingin diganggu. Saat ini, dia hanya ingin memandangi wajah berantakannya di depan cermin dan mengutuki kegagalannya melamar Hinata. Saat ini, Sasuke tidak ingin diganggu oleh pekerjaan atau siapa pun.

Tidak. Tidak ingin.

Jadi, Sasuke mendiamkan dering ponselnya hingga tak lagi berbunyi, tanpa menyadari bahwa di seberang sana, Hyuuga Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sembari menangis.

* * *

Hujan dan senja bukanlah favorit Hinata, tapi ia tak peduli.

Kakinya melangkah dalam kecepatan statis dengan kebas-kebas yang membuat nyeri di sekujur tubuh . Likuid yang turun tak hanya melembapkan kemejanya, tetapi membuatnya basah, basah, dan basah. Penolakan Sasuke akan panggilannya adalah pertanda bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia perlu apologia dan itu secara langsung. Maka Hinata tak peduli walau hujan menyambang dan ia tak suka, asal ia sampai pada cintanya saat ini dan merangkai kembali sesuatu yang hampir pecah.

Bahwa Hinata sangat bodoh, ia sudah tahu. Ia hidup dalam bayang-bayang traumatis yang tak pernah diketahui siapa pun. Pun Sasuke. Hinata terlampau takut, dan ia memang sangat-sangat takut. Relasi di atas kekasih adalah hal di atas serius, yang perlu berjuta pertimbangan, dan ketika Hinata masih dapat menerima afeksi romantik dari Sasuke di luar kait-kait pernikahan, Hinata menganggap semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Tapi, tapi. Ketika ujaran itu terujar, satu lamaran manis terlampau manis, wanita itu tak bisa mengusir kolase memori masa lalunya yang kelam. Yang membentuk dua sosok orang tersayangnya. Kejam. Sakit. Sesak. Bahwa ketika itu, di matanya, pernikahan hanya membentuk kesakitan, dan Hinata terlambat untuk merekonstruksi ulang pemikirannya, untuk bertahan dan menatap sang kekasih dalam tahap yang lebih wajar—ia sudah lebih dulu _kabur_.

Tapi pada akhirnya ia tahu, ia butuh pertolongan. Ia butuh seseorang yang akan mengangkatnya keluar dari kubangan traumatis yang menyakitkan ini. Yang mengubah bayangnya yang penuh luka duka menjadi buram dan berganti penerimaan. Yang mengesampingkan masa lalunya sebab ada masa depan yang harus ia kecap.

Dan, yang dapat melakukannya hanya satu orang.

Dia saja, dia saja.

Hinata ingin dia.

Matanya memburam dan kecap-kecap hujan berkonvergen dengan air matanya. Ia berlari lebih kencang lagi—terus, terus, terus. Telapaknya seperti ditusuk sembilu tetapi Hinata tak peduli. Gigil menyambang, tapi pelukan hangat dalam bayangan yang akan ia terima di kemudian waktu membuatnya bertahan. Ia terus berlari, masih, masih, masih.

Hingga tetiba.

Sorot cahaya menyerobotnya dalam keburaman. Putih, bersih, spektrum terlampau terang.

Hinata tak sempat menyadari apa-apa lagi ketika ada suara decitan dan teriakan peringatan.

Dan—hujaman klakson yang panjang.

Tubuhnya melayang, untuk kemudian jatuh dengan keras. Ada anyir yang menyerobot sisa indera penciumannya. Rasa sakit luar biasa di seluruh tubuh. Dan langkah-langkah cepat yang mendekatinya dengan gegas-gegas yang tergesa.

"Rumah sakit! Bawa ke rumah sakit!"

Kemudian, seluruhnya gelap.

* * *

Onomatope langkah tap tap mendominasi koridor yang gelap.

Kakofoni di sana-sini tak pernah dihiraukan sebab Sasuke terlampau fokus pada satu tujuan. Bahunya berkali-kali menabrak puluhan pengunjung. Dan, ia tak peduli. Bayang-bayang wanitanya datang seperti peringatan, yang perlu diraih, tanpa peduli apa pun.

Terakhir yang ia ingat, ia membenci rumah sakit dan segala aroma medisnya. Putihnya yang tak tertoreh dan bisik-bisik dalam yang menyakitkan. Terkadang teriakan. Atau sayup-sayup suara melengking kardiograf yang traumatis. Sasuke bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini.

Ia mengatup rahang sembari mengepal jemari dalam-dalam. Menahan sesak. Memacu langkah yang sudah maksimal seolah ia akan terlambat jika melambatkannya sepersekian detik saja. Mata menelusur dan sedikit melebar ketika menemukan pintu yang ia cari. Ruang menyakitkan di balik nomor 564.

Sasuke seperti akan hancur ketika memutar kenop. Pada satu-satunya ranjang di sana, kekasihnya terbaring dengan balutan putih yang menyakitkan. Kening, lengan, pergelangan tangan, lutut. Hidungnya ditutup alat bantu pernapasan. Matanya terpejam seolah tak ingin terbuka. Kardiograf yang Sasuke benci terpasang di sampingnya dengan sambungan-sambungan selang. Masih melengkungkan kurva berepetisi. Dan Sasuke tak pernah ingin meratakannya dan mendengar ledakan suara monotonis dari sana.

Ia menunggu berjam-jam dalam dekap hangat di kepalan tangan. Panjatan doa, dan ucapan-ucapan kasual. Seolah Hinata ada di sana, membuka mata, dan mendengarkannya tanpa penyekat.

Sasuke terbaring di sampingnya setelah matanya lelah dan tak memiliki sisa suara untuk diujarkan.

* * *

Lembut di pipinya membuat Sasuke tersentak dalam kesadaran.

Sisa-sisa kantuk lenyap dan bibirnya bergetar dalam tremor bahagia.

Di sana, mata Hinata terbuka, berosilasi setiap detiknya, namun Sasuke dapat menangkap cahaya kehidupan. Senyumnya disembunyikan dalam alat bantu pernapasan. Sasuke rikuh dan tak tahu mana yang harus dilakukannya lebih dulu—memeluknya dengan erat atau berlari keluar memanggil para pemedis itu.

"Hinata, tunggulah, sebentar …"

Maka ia memeluknya dalam detik yang singkat, dan kakinya melangkah dalam intensitas penuh. _"Dokter, pasien 564 sudah sadar."_ berepetisi dari bibir pucatnya dan kembali mendahului dokter dan para perawat untuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Mata Hinata masih terbuka, sayu.

Ketika sampai, para entitas berpakaian putih itu segera melakukan pergerakan. Dokter mengeluarkan stetoskop dan memeriksa keseluruhan. Para perawat mencatat. Sasuke menunggu dalam diam seolah ia manusia paling bodoh yang ada di sana. Kemudian, ia menangkap gelengan pelan, wajah tak semringah, dan lirikan perawat yang diam-diam ditangkapnya.

Ada kegiatan lebih lama yang dilakukan para pemedis itu pada bagian kepala Hinata. Sasuke manatapnya dalam nyeri. Beberapa saat mereka berkutat, mencatat. Di sana, mata Hinata semakin meredup. Dan Sasuke melangkah satu langkah sebelum akhirnya satu perawat menahannya.

"Maaf. Anda bisa menunggu di luar. Ada pemeriksaan serius yang harus kami lakukan pada pasien."

Kerut di kening Sasuke muncul bertumpuk. _Ada apa?_ monolognya. Ia menangkap sesuatu yang tak melegakan. Tapi Sasuke masih didominasi logika sehingga pada akhirnya, ia melangkah mundur.

Sepersekian detik sebelum Sasuke berbalik, ia menatap lavendel kekasihnya.

Dan tatapan Hinata di sana adalah tatapan paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia lihat. Ia melihat duka, melihat kesakitan, melihat penyesalan, tapi, ada satu imperatif terimplikasi.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja._

Sasuke masih menatap hingga akhirnya, mata itu tertutup.

Berat di bahu Sasuke selaras dengan sesak di dadanya. Ia berbalik, memejam mata sembari merapal doa-doa infiniti. _Semua akan baik-baik saja_ , itu keyakinan Hinata. Dan Sasuke belajar untuk percaya, untuk meyakini, untuk menerima.

Untuk menerima.

 _Tapi_.

Ketika Sasuke memutar kenop, ada lengkingan kardiograf yang traumatis.

Garis lurus monotonis menghapus lengkungan kurva secepat spektrum cahaya.

* * *

Sasuke pernah bermimpi, ia dan Hinata bertemu di sebuah padang rumput. Hijau, hijau, dan hijau. Ia mengenakan pakaian putih bersih. Oniksnya menghunjam pada setiap objek.

Di depannya, perlahan, sosok Hinata datang, mendekat, tersenyum lekat.

Mengenakan pakaian hitam pekat.

* * *

Langit begitu mendung ketika esoknya pemakaman digelar.

Ratusan isak tangis, gelembung penyesalan, sisa-sisa umpatan. Hinata mungkin bahagia karena semua sahabatnya di sini. Dan, kedua orangtuanya. Dalam balutan tangis dan setelan hitam. Pada akhirnya, mereka dijebak dalam satu ruang untuknya.

Acara pemakaman penuh akan duka. Di sisi pusara, ada sepasang kuning dan merah muda yang menambatkan diri sebagai sahabat seusia hidup Hinata dan kekasihnya. Yang gadis berkali-kali mengusap likuid di belah pipi, yang pria menghela napas banyak-banyak dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

Sesekali, mata mereka membaur pada sekitar di antara doa-doa yang masih tajam terdengar.

Tapi, tetap tidak ada.

Sasuke tidak hadir di pemakaman.

* * *

Hinata tak menyukai hujan, dan Sasuke tahu itu.

Ketika hujan turun, Sasuke akan menoleh pada langit, menatapnya seolah memohon agar berhenti, dan melakukan segala sesuatunya lebih gegas; hanya untuk membuatnya cepat selesai, dan ia bisa pergi untuk menemui kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke akan memeluknya, kemudian Hinata membalasnya dengan dekap-dekap yang lebih erat. Mereka memejam mata, membawa selimut pada seluruh tubuh dan menunggu melodi hujan selesai. Dan menguarkan petrichor. Dan damai. Kemudian ada pelukan yang melonggar, senyum, kecup, kecup, hangat, pelukan _lagi_.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tetiba menyukai hujan hanya karena alasan-alasan konyol, _memeluk Hinata_. Untuk kemudian menunggunya berhenti, mencipta becek-becek menyebalkan dan udara lembap yang menguari sekitar.

Tapi, tidak lagi.

Tidak lagi sekarang.

Ia benci hujan. Bahkan membenci setelahnya yang terasa kosong.

Tak ada pelukan, tak ada sofa, tak ada selimut, tak ada senyuman, tak ada kecupan, tak ada Hinata, tak ada Hinata, tak ada Hinata, _tak ada Hinata._

Tak ada Hinata.

Ia ingin berteriak dan menghilang. Dan melakukan apa pun untuk mengubur eksistensinya. _Atau_ , apa pun, yang dapat membuat pemiilik lavendel itu kembali.

Namun, Sasuke adalah Sasuke, dan ia bukan hidup dalam _fairy tale_ yang penuh akan picisan-picisan kamuflase. Omong kosong. Ia harus realistis dan dunia masih berjalan tanpa Hinata di sampingnya. Terus saja, tak berhenti, sama sekali.

Tak peduli seberapa pun ia menangis, hingga air matanya kering dan matanya menyembap, _ia tetap tak kembali_.

Tapi, poros Sasuke pada dunialah yang berhenti. Ia tak peduli seberapa cepat dunia memutarinya setiap hari, Sasuke akan berstagnasi. Tak ingin bergerak lagi.

Jika tak ada pilihan untuk menghilang, maka Sasuke memilih untuk diam.

Ia kehilangan pondasi, dan tak peduli apa-apa lagi.

Suatu hari, Naruto menyambangi, menamparnya keras, dan tak mendapat balasan.

"Jangan bodoh, Teme! Ke mana perginya otak logismu di saat-saat seperti ini?!"

Ujarnya tak berbuah apa-apa.

"Kau—kau masih punya ayah ibumu! Kau masih punya Itachi! Kau masih punya Uchiha Corp yang membutuhkanmu, sialan!"

Satu tamparan lagi, dan Sasuke tetap berstagnasi. Rautnya lebih kaku dari yang terakhir Naruto lihat, dan datar, dan pucat, dan tak ada kehidupan.

Isakan terdengar di ruangan, ada Sakura yang menangis. _"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, kenapa jadi begini?"_ Tapi angin pun tak memberi jawaban dan hanya ada lengan Naruto yang mendekap. Erat-erat.

Ia memboyong Sakura keluar, lagi-lagi, meninggalkan Sasuke dalam senyapnya yang dibuat sendiri.

"Kami masih di sini untukmu, Sasuke."

Tapi Sasuke tak akan pernah mendengarnya.

* * *

Ketika esok hari hujan turun lagi, Sasuke melakukan pergerakan.

Ia menatap langit yang penuh akan likuid dan memancar gelenyar baru pada oniks redupnya.

Kolase terbentuk indah, ada ratusan memori yang menyambang. Sasuke mengurvakan bibir, sedikit sekali, kemudian membuka pintu kamar, untuk pertama kali. Semenjak hari-hari sial yang dilewati.

Ia menyaruk dalam langkah. Dan gegas. Gegas. Membuka pintu utama, bergerak jauh dalam onomatope _tap tap_. Senyumnya masih di sana, melengkung secuil seperti tak terlihat, _tapi ada_.

Hujan membawanya pada aroma melati yang berkonvergensi bersama lavendel, tumpukan tanah, kubangan air. Harum. Harum. Tumpukan bunga. Rumput yang hijau, bersih, dan tanah cokelat.

Ia mungkin seperti gila, _atau memang sudah gila._ Ia tak peduli bahwa hujan mengguyur seluruh badannya yang tak terurus berhari-hari, atau pada tatapan yang menatapnya sedikit lebih lama; _astaga, itu direktur utama Uchiha!? Apa dia gila?_ Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke memang gila.

"Aku gila karena kehilanganmu, Hinata."

Setelah satu kalimat itu terucap, senyum kecil di wajah Sasuke menghilang. Ia mengusap batuan nisan yang berdiri di ujung gundukan tanah. Berkali-kali.

"Kau bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

Kekehan.

"Ini lebih dari baik-baik saja, Hinata …"

Kemudian, segalanya terasa begitu cepat. Sasuke berdiri, masih dengan langkahnya yang lebih dari gegas-gegas kecil. Menyusuri pekarangan makam hingga keluar dari areanya.

Wajahnya mengerut, menyesal.

Ia memejamkan netra.

 _Seharusnya kulakukan ini dari kemarin._

Sasuke membuka mata, di depan adalah jalan raya. Sore itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya— _lagi_. Terus dan terus, hingga berstagnasi pada aspal abu yang basah dan licin.

Dan bising.

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Sasuke sama sekali tak menutup mata ketika tubuhnya berbalik, menantang segala sesuatu yang melewatinya. Jauh di sana, _jauh jauh_ , ada lampu yang menyoroti, kemudian suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga, dan truk yang melesat tanpa sempat mengendalikan pengerem.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Tubuh Sasuke terpelanting. Rasanya, seperti terbang. Melayang. Dan Sasuke menutup mata. Senyumnya muncul kembali, penuh, penuh, dan penuh.

Pada akhirnya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

 _kan, saya jadi malaikat izrail, mari panjatkan terima kasih pada rin dan dhani (terutama rin)_


End file.
